Really Real
by SouthernKittyGal
Summary: I have a riddle for you. you don't know me, yet you say my name everyday. You have never seen me, or heard of me, yet you know I'm real. You've never met me, yet you continue to break me in every way. Who am I? ..Okay yeah i know im going to add more information on ratings and such later. once i decide.. xD sgt frog starts in second chapter.
1. This is my Life

No sgt frog in this first chapter, comes in second chapter. Sorry.

* * *

What a cruel life this is. I was born out of a person's lips. I was spoken into this life, and given a name, yet I have no mother, or father for that matter. I have never been held, talked to, or even seen. Perhaps I'm confusing you, but I don't really care. You've all heard of me, you say my name every day. Yet you don't know that I'm real.

I've never seen the outside world, never met any of you, but you have to know I'm real. You hurt me twenty-four/seven. But I don't care anymore. There's too many of you to hold a grudge against, so I just don't. Besides, how can I be mad at someone who doesn't know I'm real?

This is my life, as I lay curled up in a corner. These are my thoughts I've repeated in my head countless times. I get up and walk around in a square for the billionth time, dragging my hand along the walls. You see, I'm immortal as long as I'm trapped inside this square. I can't die, and if I get hurt then I heal quickly. It's torture. I can starve, get sick and dehydrate, anything but die. Trust me, I've tried. I'd show you my scars from past attempts but they've all disappeared.

I want out. I don't know what the outside world is like; I don't know if it's perfect or a war zone. All I know is that the sky is blue and it looks like it may rain. I hope not, because then I'll get wet. There's no roof on this stupid box. I want to see people, see anything besides grass, walls, and sky. At least the sky changes, it's something I can watch that isn't constant. Otherwise I might've gone insane already.

No matter what I do and don't like, I've grown used to this all. While I'd like to go outside of my box, I'm slightly afraid. What if the world is dangerous, and how dangerous is it? What are people like? What about all the unknown things, too, like food and other buildings. What is the world like? It fills me with both a heart-wrenching fear and a curiosity that threatens to kill me. Unfortunately, it can't really kill me.

Everyday is the same as the last, I do nothing, see nothing, hear nothing. I watch the sky, draw on the walls using rocks as chalk, I sleep. I do so much sleeping. It's boring. I count my steps as I walk around the perimeter of the concrete walls. They were ancient and old. One had fallen long ago, and was nothing but a large mound of rubble. I had tried climbing it but it was far too high and too dangerous. While I couldn't die climbing it, I could still get hurt. Fast healer or not, I find it best to try and avoid pain. I'm so sick of pain. Pain and repeating days.

Maybe I'm finally going crazy, though, because something feels different about today.

I don't know what it could be, though, and nothing ever changes, so I ignore the feeling. Another day, today, passes by quickly. I don't pay attention to the time, thought the sun passed over my box long ago, so I know it's already noon.

I was drawing on the walls again with a rock, drawing clouds, flowers, and grass. The only things I'd ever seen besides snowflakes and birds miles above my head. I'm so sick of snow and birds. …The birds always poop… Ugh.

Then I hear voices for the first time. Ever.

* * *

I know, I know, there wasn't much… …Any SGT Frog in this, but its coming up in the next chapter, I'm already planning ahead. Please review and tell me what you think, if the story interests you at all or anything. You're reviews mean a lot to me.


	2. Who am I?

Well, um... firstly, i have no computer. yeah i hate it. so im having to write my stories on my kindle, so the there WILL be capitalization and punctuation errors. im too lazy to go back and fix it all. ill do it when i feel like it. xD enjoy. ^^

* * *

Giroro scowled at keroro, "YOU IDIOT!" Said frog winced and cowered from the angry corporal, "You got us lost!"

"I-it wasnt my fault! K...Kururu was the one who was supposed to refuel the ship!" Keroro looks over at Kururu, who snickers.  
"Kukukuu~ yes and I did-when i used it. You said yourself, Keroro, anyone who used the ship last refuels it. You used it after me when you took it for a test drive, remember?" The yellow devil snickers again when Keroro seems to remember, paling.

"Keroro, I`m guna-" Giroro pauses, "Do you hear that?" Everyone silences, listening for anything, and hears faint shouting.

"Please get me out! Does anyone hear me? I`m in here! Come get me out! Please!"

"Sarge, who is that?" Tamama asks.

"It sounds like its coming from over there," Dororo points into the woods. He`s ignored.

"I dont know, Tamama, but someone needs our help!" Keroro pumps his fist in the air, trying to look heroic. Giroro scoffs at Keroro and Kururu snickers.

They all walk off into the woods, leaving a depressed Dororo behind. Looking up when everything went quiet, he hopped up and ran after them, crying, "Hey! Dont leave me here!"

"Whoa... What in the name of frog is that?!" Keroro was the first to walk out of the woods and into the large clearing. The reactions from the other four frogs were similar.

In the large, grassy clearing before them were three walls, one of which had been reduced to a large pile of rubble. The walls were made of concrete and had large cracks in it, showing theyre age, though here they were. They still stood. They reached as high as you could see, reaching up to try and touch the clouds in the sky. They would seem about fourty feet tall to a normal human, though it seemed twice that to a two foot Keronian. The rubble that was probably a wall long ago stood only half as high as the other walls, though it was still high.

Giroro calls out, "Hello?"  
"I`m inside! Please get me out..." The female voice replies back from inside the walls, "Don`t leave! Please get me out of here!"

"Dont worry, we`re not going to leave you here alone. How did you get trapped inside?" Dororo walks over to one of the walls, leaning against it as he speaks.

Theres silence for a while, and then she replies, "...I don`t know... I was born in here." The platoon is silent, imagining how that happened. "Are you still there?"

"Yes, we`re all here. Are your parents in there with you?" If she was born in there, then she had to have parents with her...

"I don`t have any parents..." Maybe they`d died in there with her?

Giroro comes over beside Dororo, speaking through the wall, "What`s your name?"

The person is quiet for a moment, "I dont have one... Please... just get me out..."

Although everyone is curious about this new Keronian, they figure they should probably get her out first. Giroro offers, "I could blow it up..." Kururu laughs, "yes, you could. Youd probably kill her, though."

While the others talk about ways to get the unnamed keronian free, Dororo looks at the rubble of what used to be a wall. It seems like a dangerous climb... but he was a ninja, he could easily get to the top, couldnt he? He decided to try it, and told the others. Unsurprisingly, he was ignored. He sighed softly and jumped up onto a boulder of broken cement, then another... and another...

After a while he got to the top, sweating and panting. He looked down and saw a small Keronian inside, sitting by the wall with her legs curled up to her chest. He made his way down, which was much easier and quicker than climbing up. He landed in the small area with a muffled sound and the other Keronians head snapped up, and she looked at him with surprised eyes. Dororo started to go over to her but she pressed herself up against the wall, her eyes uncertain if she should trust him or not.

"Hey, it`s okay... My name is Dororo, i was the person talking to you earlier." Dororo put laid his hands in the air in front of him, like when you try to approach a scared animal.

She just stared at him before speaking, "...And you`ve come to get me out?" When he nodded she started to relax.

Dororo looked her over curiously. She was snow white, devoid of color, and her fairly large, concrete grey eyes seemed to hide herself. They say eyes are the window to your soul, but its like she`d replaced the window with a wall. They seemed distant and blank, it made Dororo wonder what she`d gone through to look like that, so lifeless... Her hat matched her eyes, a simple grey. It seemed almost too big for her small body, her body where you could see her ribs from under her skin. She seemed almost like a corpse, with distanced eyes and a weak, underweight body. Then Dororo noticed he was staring ...and blushed lightly when saw she was staring at him too. They both looked away from each other, mumbling apologies.

Dororo said, "U-um... I can take you to the other side, but it would be easier to carry you... J-just so you dont fall or anything." She nodded and got up, walking over to Dororo insecurely. She didnt do anything but shift her feet uncomfortably. Dororo smiled, trying to assure her it was okay, and then turns around, "Get on my back."

She seemed reluctant to touch him at all, and poked him before placing her hand on his back. She pulled herself close, wrapping her arms around his neck and awkwardly hopped on his back, starting to slip off. Dororo shifted his weight and wrapped his arms around her legs so she wouldnt fall off. "You ready? Hold on tight."

As dororo makes his way back up the fallen wall, the white keronian clings to him, shaking slightly. By the time they get to the very top, Dororo seems tired again. The still unnamed keronian offers, "I can get off, that way you arent as tired..." Dororo shakes his head, "No its not you, you actually arent that heavy. Besides, we`ll be going down now so it`ll be easier." She nods.

When they get to the bottom, Dororo lets her slide off and they walk over to the other Keronians, who`d been watching him climb down. "Good job, Dororo!" Dororo beams at Keroro`s praise. Keroro then turns to the new Keronian, "Im Seargent Keroro. This is Corporal Giroro, Seargent Major Kururu, Lance Corporal Dororo, and Second Private Tamama." Each person saluted as they were introduced, except Kururu, who just laughs.

The white keronian nods, "um.. Nice to meet you all." Keroro relaxes from his salute and asks, "What about you, whats your name?" She shifts her weight nervously, "I dont have one…"

Giroro asks, "Why not?"

"...i was just.. never given a real name…"

"A real name? So you do have some sort of name?"

"...I guess... I-i dont know..."

kururu snickers softly, "What DO you know then?"

"Um... well... i know..." its silent for a while as everyone waits for an answer, and then she replies quietly, "Nothing. I dont know anything... I was trapped for a long time..."

"How long," asks tamama curiously.

"I dont know... im sorry i just... i really dont know... very long though... At least several thousand years."

Everyone shouts things out of shock, theyre eyes widening. The white takes a step back, unsure if these people are mad or just shocked. She doesnt really trust them yet. Kururu just laughed quietly. He nerved her, and what got on her nerves even worse is that she thinks he knows about her.

"I believe you do have a name, its just not a persons name. Do tell. Kukuku..." Yep, he knew.

She took a deep breath, stepping back again, this time looking defensive and prepared for any reaction. With hard, grey eyes she says, "I am The Fourth Wall."

* * *

Well, this is progressing quickly, i think. please review. i live off your reviews! ^w^


	3. You Break Me

Yay! The third chapter! I wasn`t sure what to name this chapter... I think I got all the spelling errors and such. Enjoy ^^

Oh, also, a note. I suggest anyone who likes writing or roleplaying and seargent frog looks up the website "Sgt Frog Rp Chat, " at Zetaboard dot com, its a great website with lots of great people. We would love for you to come and join us. Thank you. Im on there often so if you go on and see the name Cleorara or Bananu thats me. ^^ hope to see you there.

...Another note. Im taking suggestions on o to pair the fourth wall with. Ill do anyone from the Garuru or Keroro platoon. Just say the requested pairing and ill take it into consideration. ^^

* * *

It was silent. That`s the only way I could describe it, everyone stared at me in shock, except the yellow one, who simply laughed. He was so weird, but I didn`t really mind it. It was a good weird. I think.

Then the green one, Keroro I think his name is, started laughing, "KeroKeroKero... You really are a jokester, aren`t you? Now really, what`s your name?"

I frowned, "The Fourth Wall." What`s so funny? Did I say some sort of joke?

Keroro was silent and Kururu snickered, "Doesn`t it make sense to you? She was inside four walls, one of which was broken. The author has a sense of humor, doesn`t she? Kukukukuu..."

I cried out softly and held my arm to my chest, scowling. Everyone looked at me, "What`s wrong?"

I sighed, shaking some as I held my broken arm, "I`m the Fourth Wall, when you remind people you`re just characters, you`re breaking the fourth wall."

Tamama asks, "So... we`re breaking you...?"

I nod slowly and Giroro asks, "But the Fourth Wall is broke all the time... So why aren`t you...?"

"Dead? Useless and broken? Because I`m immortal, and as long as I was inside those four walls," I gesture to the ones behind me, "Then I was able to heal quickly."

"So now your arm will have to heal on its own?" I look at Dororo and nod. He seems to be thinking, "...If you took some pieces of the wall with you, do you think you`d still heal quickly?"

I had never thought of that... "I don`t know... We could try it.."

Tamama, Keroro, and Dororo each run off. I wait awkwardly for them to come back, and look at Kururu and Giroro. Kururu seems just creepy, and I look Giroro over, not really sure what to think of him. I jump when he asks, "What`re you looking at?"  
"You, obviously."

He just nodded, like he wasn`t sure how to reply to that. Kururu laughed and I looked at him. "...Are you supposed to seem creepy?"

"Yes," both him and Giroro replied at the same time, except Kururu snickered after his reply. I stared at Kururu, looking him over curiously. He certainly was interesting. He was yellow, and had an orange hat on with... something on his ears... and spiral glasses. "Can I see your glasses?"

Kururu seemed startled at the question, but quickly returned to what seemed to be his normal self, "Kukuku... No, never."  
I frowned, "Why not?" They were just glasses, right?

He looked up at me, his glasses glinting mischieveously, and I couldn't help but wonder what color eyes were behind the lens, "Because. Kukukuu... "

I press further, intrigued, "Because, why?"

He seems slightly annoyed of me, not that I really care. "That would require taking them off, and I prefer to not show my eyes."  
I look him over, and then asked, "...Are they... hmm... green?"

He frowned, "Oh, well, being the fourth wall, you must know from all the fandom that my eyes have been guessed to be many different colors. Actually... I don`t think the author of this fanfic has decided the color of my eyes yet."  
SNAP. Luckily, it was just a finger, but it still hurt. I scowled, he did that on purpose. I was sure of it, too, as he snickered "Ku"s. Giroro said to me, "Don`t get too personal with him, he`s not safe."

I grinned at Giroro. It felt so out of place, grinning. I had spent centuries with no one to talk to,nothing to do, so my face had just stayed stoneless like the walls I was in. But now, these people already have me grinning! I can`t remember the last time I grinned... ...It was a weird, happy feeling, and I couldn`t be sure if I liked it or not.

...I decided not to, and looked away, my smile fading. It felt awkward to smile... Is that wrong, I wonder?

...Anyways, I looked up at Kururu curiously, "...Um, so what are those things on your ears?"

"Kukuku~ they`re headphones."

I was about to ask what headphones were when the Dororo and Tamama came back, each carrying a pebble or small rock they had taken out of the wall. I could tell which was from what wall. The second wall was the lightest colored one, so I knew the one Tamama gave me was from there. I also knew that the one Dororo gave me was from the first wall because it was a medium gray, not as dark or light as the third and second wall, and it had a sort of rock dust that would wear off on my fingers even though the rock itself stayed intact.

I smiled a little as they gave them to me, "Thank you..."

Dororo smiled back, nodding his reply as Tamama said, "I hope it works for you."

I sighed softly, "Me too... Wait..." I looked around, "Where`s your green friend?" Everyone looks around for Keroro and suddenly one of the walls, the furthest one, the third wall, started falling in on itself. There were mixed sounds of shock as a large rock fell down next to us, appearing from the clouds. I heard someone, Giroro I think, shout for everyone to run. I blinked. What about the green one, would he be okay? They seemed to have either forgotten about him or not cared much as they fled towards the woods. I looked around and I ran further into the midst of the falling rocks to the third wall.

* * *

Yesh, its short. No thats not a spelling error, I actually say the word yesh, with an `h.` Also, I want to pair TFW (the fourth wall) with someone, but im not sure who. I`ll do anyone from the Keroro or Garuru platoon. Just say the pairing and why that pairing/person. …Please? Im not sure on who to put her with. ...Please review, i love your reviews! they keep me writing! ^^ thank you! Byee~!


	4. I Get a Name!

WOOOOWWWW itook forever to update, huh? Yeah... sorry, the copynpaste wasnt working on the Doc manager so i couldnt upload the chapter. :/ but hey, its up now ^^

By the way... thank you all for your reviews and pairing suggestions.. ^^ maybe im just weird, but i dont tend to get many reviewers so yall have really made me grin - multiple times. (A grin for each review!) XD pairing suggestions have been TFW with The Narrator guy, dororo, zoruru, kururu, and tamama.

Anyways... this was a kinda blah chapter... sorry... :/ er, Enjoy ^^

* * *

The four members of the Armpit platoon ran into the woods, where not as many rocks were falling. Giroro looked behind him and ran into something, falling back on the ground with a grunt. He looked up and saw his older brother, Garuru.

The elder raised an eye ridge, "Giroro... What are you doing?"

"G-Garuru!" Giroro stands up, embarrassed and nervous, "W-What are you doing here?"

"I told Seargent Keroro we were coming to perform a check up on the Armpit Platoon... Did he forget?"

Giroro turns around, growling, "Keroro, how..." He realizes the Seargent isn`t with them and blinks, "Keroro?" The four platoon members look around and Tamama says, "Hey, Where`s The For-." He`s given a look to hush by the platoon members, who wonder the same thing. Where`s The Fourth Wall and Keroro?

Garuru asks, "...Where is the Seargent?"

Kururu laughs, "Guess we left him behind when the Third Wall started falling. Kukuku..." Garuru is slightly confused and says, "Zoruru, go retrieve Keroro. Meanwhile, the Armpit platoon will explain what`s going on here." The small group goes nervous when Garuru looks at them. Zoruru nodded and disappeared into the trees. Garuru looked at Giroro, "...Explain."  
"Well..."

* * *

As Zoruru went towards the direction the Armpit platoon he noticed rocks everywhere , and realized they were coming from the sky as one nearly crushed him. He scowled and continued along his way, stopping in a tree at the edge of the clearing. He observed the area for a quick moment and first noticed the large walls in the middle, one of which was swaying scarily, as if it were paper. He growled, that idiot Keroro...

Then he saw a small, white Keronian running towards the third wall, trying to avoid falling rocks. What was that crazy person doing? He could get killed! Zoruru noticed a large falling chunk of the wall aiming for the Keronian and shouted, "Look out!" He was off in a flash of grey, as the Keronian stopped and looked up to the rock about to crush him.

Then Zoruru had him... He looked down and saw large, surprised eyes staring back at him. Not a him, a her. Oops. Zoruru zipped them back into a tree and set her on the branch, asking, "What are you doing, you idiot?! You could get killed out there!"  
She looked at him and said, "The green one, um, Keroro, he`s at the wall!" Zoruru looked over to the wall, but couldn`t see the Seargent. He sighed, "I`ll go look." He zipped off, leaving the Fourth Wall alone.

He found the idiot running in circles, panicking and shouting. Zoruru sighed and went down there, grabbed him and zipped back to the tree. When he set Keroro down he seemed confused for a moment, "Zoruru-dono? What are you doing here?" Zoruru frowned at him, "Lieutenant sent you a notice. We`re all permitted to spend a week with you and report on your success of invading Pekopon."

"What`s a Pekopon?"

Zoruru looks at the white keronian and says, "The planet we`re currently on at the moment..." How could she not know what Pekopon is when she was standing on it?

She blinked and then nodded. Zoruru couldn't tell what she was thinking, which frustrated him. Its easy to see emotions on people, everyone, even Garuru, although some emotions were harder to see than others, they were still there. But this keronian, this girl... Everything about her was monotone.

Zoruru said, "Alright... Well, lets go back." Both Keronians nod and the white one asks, "What is your name?" "I`m Lance Corporal Zoruru. What about you?"

She seemed to grow reluctant, and he wondered why. Maybe she didn`t like her name. "Um... I don`t have one."  
...Okay, or maybe she didn`t have one. How could she not have one?

"Well... You need one then. How about..." Zoruru trails off, thinking, and Keroro cuts in, "Kabebe Zengo!" The two give him odd looks, though the unnamed keronian seems curious. "Why that name?" Keroro smiles, "Because, in Japanese it basically means "the wall before and after."" She smiled some and nodded, "I like it... Thank you..." Zoruru stared at her curiously, wondering. There was so much she didn`t know, it was like she had been placed somewheres in the universe and it just happened to be here, with no knowledge as to what her own name was.

He realized gray eyes had met his red one, with her noticing his staring, and he looked away. Zoruru frowned at himself for being caught staring. He said, "We should probably go back to our platoons..."

Keroro nodded and the three started walking back. Kabebe said after a moment, "Well... You have successfully broken the Third Wall, which was made to never be broken. Congratulations." Zoruru looked at her, "The Third Wall?"

She nodded, "For there to be a fourth, there must be three others." Zoruru had never thought of that. He nodded and Keroro asked, "Am I in trouble?"

"...Keroro, you broke the Third wall. Of course you are." Zoruru scowled at the green Keronian, who said, defensively, "Hey, i was just getting her a rock like she asked."

Zoruru looked at Kabebe who seemed to frown slightly, "Pebble sized. Not a large chunk of the wall." Keroro went `ohhhhh` and Zoruru facepalmed while Kabebe shook her head in disdain. "Well, anyways here." Keroro handed Kabebe a large rock from the Third Wall. Kabebe smiled slightly, "Thank you... And you`re not really in trouble, since the Third wall isn't used often, if at all." Keroro nodded, seeming to relax slightly and Zoruru looked her over curiously, surprised she isn't very upset with him. Kabebe looked at him, then aside.

Eventually, the three saw the two platoons, and each went to stand with their own groups. Where had Kabebe gone? Zoruru looked around and saw her standing back in the shadows of the trees, reluctant. The shadows mixed with her white skin forming a medium gray color, somewhat like his own. ...Not that he cared, he just noticed is all... Kururu noticed her, "Kukukuu, too afraid to show your face?" Everyones attention was directed to her as she was pointed out.

She only looked at him, and stepped out of the shadows into the clearing. She said nothing, so for a moment there was an awkward silence, before Garuru asked, "Who's this?"

"Her name is Kabebe." His platoon looked at him, seeming slightly confused. He explained, "She didn't have one, so I named her." He stood proudly, "Kabebe Zengo." She smiled, "Thank you..." Garuru eyed her, and then nodded, "We should be getting back to your home. Where's your ship?"

Keroro`s proud look disappeared at the question, and he laughed a little, "Well, uh, haha, you see, its really a funny story..."  
"He basically crashed it." Giroro scowled at Keroro. Garuru sighed, "Come, we`ll take you home."

* * *

Yeah... i didnt have a complete understanding of the "Fourth wall" thing when i wrote this, but i learned about the walls at school so i get it...

...but do we really need logic? This is a fanfic! -kicks logic out the window-

Anyways... yerp, ill try and write more now that i know how to upload the stories.

And something to make you wonder, ive chosen two people to kinda chase after kabebe. Zoruru is obviously one... but whos the other?

Nottellin yet. Youll find out on your own. ^^ please review!


End file.
